Senkenteki
Senkenteki '(先験的 senkenteki''; Eng Lit Translation, "Transcendental,") is a spirit of an unknown race said to have stretched back as far as the '''Hankami. The origins, history, and knowledge of their culture is unknown as Senkenteki is the sole survivor of their race as well as the inheritor of their greatest teachings, arts and combat styles. He swore allegience to Sōsuke Aizen for a chance to avenge his people as well as reclaim the lost territories and world they once possessed. Senkenteki is currently allied with Aizen's mutually cooperative group of entities, the Sennin Butai. Appearance: Senkenteki has a very youthful, well honed and developed appearance, placing his physical age appearance to be near late teens, but usually has the disposition of an aged veteran of war. He has a porcelain smooth complexion that is often seen very attractive, as his collegue Muramaki has a slight distant crush on his cool attitude and physical offstandish personality. Having raven black hair that sprouts upwards in what could be described as a "fiery pyre style," with spikey frays all abound his head and sharp bangs that hang over his browline and forehead. Having light hazel eyes that can darken into a thick obsidian or lit into a blood red crimson, Senkenteki's moods varies the coloration of his irises, often complimenting or contrasting his physical appearance. Having a very short, well-built stature of nearly 4 ft 11 *including the hair*, Senkenteki can help but exude a slight arrogance around himself despite the doubtfullness most opponents take him when first meeting him. Senkenteki's attire is that of a semblence similar to that of a Soul Reaper, wearing a black over coat cloak that has sleek sheen to it that stretches all the way down to his knees, he has a white scarf that he often wraps around his neck as an afterthought to his attire. Underneath lies a red sash that holds his sword and sheathe in place, as well as blong sleek black slacks and thigh-high boots. He's also seen wearing a black dragon tattoo on his right arm, a sign of his race's royal lineage and the Clan he blonged to, something only long-lived entities or the Hankami themselves would recognize. Personality: Senkenteki is a very loner, isolated and inwardly lonely individual. Having to live with the entiriety of his race extinguished at a young age, Senkenteki's childhood became soaked and enraptured with an intoxicating desire for revenge and bloodthirst against the entities that caused his family's and race's genocide. Because of this, the fact that he has a Hankami ally makes him incredibly hostile towards him and very incompatible with his vile antics as well as his menacing atmosphere. However, a small part of him can be quiet, calm if not a little standoffish as he befriends the swordsman legend Jigen as well as make small talk with Rey Dorado and spend time interacting with the prodigal child Soul Reaper, Murasaki. Synopsis: 'The War of Four' *The War of Four: Ultimatum of the Immortals (debut) Affiliations: *Sennin Butai: A group of entities from all corners of the Spiritual Planes of completely unrelated to uncanny parallel ties, Senkenteki joined this group for one sole purpose: To drive the Hankami from hiding. Despite the fact he's temporarily allying with a particularly abhorent Hankami, Senkenteki's patience has been long-coming in his efforts to exact vengeance against the Hankami for his family's and race's destruction. *The Children of Izanami: Having briefly only met one or several members in passing, as well as witnessing one slay his parents in front of his eyes, Senkenteki's lifelong goal was to destroy the only remaining members of the once powerful, dauntless, and immortal race of demigods born of Izanami's womb. *Espada Afilado: A group Senkenteki has been keeping track of over the course of their instigation and existence, Senkenteki's desire to rebuild his own race and world became reawakened when he saw the possibility that even a Hollowity reigned over by a wise ruler like Cortez Selestino, its Primera of the Espada Afilado. Senkenteki dreamed of allowing himself to hope for a future beyond his tireless quest of vengeance, despite the far-fetchedness of it all. However, due to the inevitable day he'd have to destroy it and its guardians, he began analyzing for a particular opponent he'd wish to engage in combat and defeat him/her. Finding a particular, unknowing connection with Senkaku Ningensei, he aimed his priorities to totally and utterly destroying the Tres Espada Afilado. For what reason, loyalty or for personal vendetta, it is unclear at this time... History: Powers/Abilities: Crushing Shinsei: Senkenteki, being the sole survivor of a race that was actually capable of being on par with the Hankami, has retained the ability to harness limitless amounts of Shinsei energy to his will. By doing so, Senkenteki bears the mark of the legendary Third Eye, a mark of power and transcendence that exceeds that of his normal kindred had they been alive. Capable of creating shockwaves that extend for miles on end around himself, Senkenteki's control and destructive capabilities in sync with this power makes him by far one of the most feared of the Sennin Butai, as well as one of the most capable. : Violent Shinsei Properties: Due to the base nature of his Dark Shinsei energies, Senkenteki's body can exude black flames that can touch and begin to burn anything in its path. Consequently, him harnessing Dark Shinsei energies of the Vengeful nature, causes the entire enviornment to crumble, crackle, and light aflame in excess of Senkenteki's Shinsei Pressure. The magnitude of his Shinsei Pressure can be seen for miles, capable of producing roiling, electric black fire coloumns to rain from the sky in a wide-spread span up to several kilometers. : Shinsei Construct Mastery: Capable of utilizing some of the most amazingly destructive, graceful, and skilled employments of Shinsei artificial constructs and sub-entities, Senkenteki can usher violet-black hued tornados upon his enemies, discharge flaming red-eyed dragons, and a legion of monstrocities on his side, in the event he found himself outnumbered. : Ryū Yoroi (竜鎧, ryuu yoroi; Jap Lit Translation, "Dragon Armor."): A special technique he developed on fighting with dangerous power to utilize up close and personally against opponents, Senkenteki's power thresholds on both physical and spiritual levels skyrocket. A similarly employed method to that of the infamous Shunkō, if perfected or utilized to its fullest potential, Senkenteki could have an unrivaled endurance and Shinsei imbued physical power, making him seemingly "Immortal" to harm. Excelled Swordsmanship Mastery: Senkenteki has spent millenias honing his swordsmanship into perfection, able to stand toe to toe with the Hankami in general as well as many other well versed combatants. He's capable of incredibly superhuman feats with just a mere blade, unfocused or focused with his Shinsei energy he can accomplish feats, techniques and art forms that most Zanjutsu masters could only dream or imagine to be possible. * Ryūken (竜剣, ryuu ken; Jap Lit Translation, "Dragon Sword."): A technique that involves the precise, fluid control of Shinsei energy around an object or projecting from it and acting like a solid blade of incredible density and cutting power. This energy is so effective, that it was capable of countering the famed unbreakable Espada Cero, used by Senkaku Ningensei, with ease. Excelled Martial Artist Mastery: Senkenteki has spent millenias honing his physical fighting prowess, learning dozens to hundreds of fighting styles to adapt them into his own particular format as well to make him an incrediblye versatile and adaptable combatant. Having more combat experience second to that of Jigen, Senkenteki's knowledge of the martial arts as well as varied other genres of hand-to-hand combat arts, Senkenteki is perhaps one of the most versed and masterful fighter using only his body and his keen mind against his enemies. Transcended Physical Strength & Resilience: Senkenteki's body is honed past beyond the point of what many entities would consider perfection. Having such strength in his body, he's found that he's capable of the most earth-shattering feats when fighting one on one against his opponents, able to produce awe-shocking shockwaves high-pressurized, high-sped punches against his enemies. Capable of taking brutal punishment past the point where anyone think he should die first, Senkenteki's drive to live compels him to fight stronger and harder the more wounds and damage he takes. He's able to recieve damage from Captain-class opponents that one would think would cause him to be incapacitated or near death but he can shrug off with minimal difficulty. Transcended Speed: Training his body to the peak of its preformance could allow, Senkenteki had mastered his stamina to allow him to move effortlessly in a soundless, near-invisible movement with every step, as a way to counter the near borderline omniscience the Hankami possessed. Developing his own form of the Hankami Fast-Movement technique, Haya, Senkenteki can move at lightning-sped paces with each employment, moving as far as a kilometer to insane number of bursts to overwhelm and confuse his enemies, as well as create solid-body copies and substitutes. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Sennin Butai Cloak: Sennin Butai Communicator: Behind the scenes/Trivia: -Senkenteki's Full Appearance is given credit to deviantArtist, Nira Vantapoulos Quote(s): Category:Sennin Butai Category:Hankami Category:Shinsei Category:Bleach: The War of Four